


You Can See Me

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: John Cena & Nikki Bella both get approached by two of their biggest fans.





	

John Cena & Nikki Bella were jogging at an empty park in New York, when two fans (John & Lucy) spotted them from the other side... "Wait a sec... isn't that John & Nikki?" Lucy said, narrowing her eyes. "Woah, yes, I think so!" John said, in shock. "Let's go introduce ourselves..." Lucy said, walking over. "Wait!" John said, following behind. "Hey... are you both wrestling fans?" Cena said, smiling. "Yeah, longtime wrestling fanatics." John said, trying to stay composed. "So, do you guys want a picture, an autograph... or maybe just a hug?" Nikki said, tilting her head. "Ooh, we'd truly love a photo!" Lucy said, jumping up and down. "Okay, you got it!" John said, gathering them around him. "Smile!" Nikki said, as she poses for the camera. "Perfect!" Lucy said, clapping. "Thanks for the shot!" John said, starstruck. "No problem; you're a fan!" Nikki said, crossing her arms, "Just make sure you watch 'Total Divas' on the E! Network." She added, laughing. "Will do!" John said, chuckling. "Well, we better go now, but thanks for reppin' me, man!" Cena said, smirking. "Of course; you're my fave! We even share the same name!" John said, in delight. Cena then takes Nikki by the hand, leaving. "Okay... what just happened?!" Lucy said, in disbelief. "I really don't know." John said, widening his eyes. "...Why couldn't that have been Dean & Renee instead?!" Lucy said, teasing. "Because... you can't be trusted with Dean!" John said, sticking out his tongue. "Whatev!" Lucy said, giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> well i got the idea for this fanfiction from a conversation between myself and one of my friends, John! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments for this story! ♡♥


End file.
